Among inkjet heads, there is a type of inkjet head where a plurality of nozzles are formed on a nozzle plate, and this nozzle plate is bonded on a head chip which has a plurality of channels, an ejection means to eject liquid in each channel, supply flow path of the liquid and the like, by using an adhesive agent.
As a method for bonding the nozzle plate on the head chip, a method to perform the following procedures, as shown in FIG. 13, is commonly used:    (a) Fixing nozzle plate 1 on holding device 100, by a suction force, magnetic force and the like;    (b) By handling nozzle plate 1, executes positioning of nozzle plate against head chip 2 such that each nozzle 11 and each channel 21 agree with each other;    (c) Pressing nozzle plate 1 on head chip 2; and    (d) Discontinuing the holding of holding device 100 to separate it from nozzle plate 1.
In FIGS. 13a-13d, code 10 indicates an adhesive layer. Adhesive layer 10 may be provided at the side of nozzle plate 1.
When the nozzle plate and the head chip are adhered, a fillet of adhesive is formed in a channel, however in cases where positioning precision of these parts is not sufficient, the adhesive filet becomes uneven with respect to the nozzle, which causes a bad influence for ejecting the ink or a problem of nozzle clogging. Therefore, to keep the precision positioning at the time of bonding is quite important.
Conventionally, there are technologies such as a method where the positioning and bonding processes are sought to be simplified by executing the positioning with a magnetic power of the nozzle plate having a magnetic adsorption force (Patent Document 1), a method where by holding for positioning the nozzle plate formed with a adhesive layer on the bonding surface between the head chip, with using a thermal ablation tape, and after the positioning and bonding the nozzle plate onto the head chip with thermal pressing, the nozzle plate is allowed to be separated (Patent Document 2).